


Finding My Way Back To You

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Hiatus fic, Post 4.15, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Fitz finds Jemma twice before they are truly reunited.





	

Leopold Fitz Radcliffe had always felt like something was missing from his life. Ever since he could remember there had been a hole, an ache in his chest he just couldn’t shake. Though every so often he would get a flash, most triggered by every day things. 

The scent of Lavender and someone curled into his chest.

The sound of a kettle boiling and a warmth that could only be described as home filled him.

The sight of the stars shimmering at night telling him something Magnificent was out there. 

He had once told his adoptive parents of this, Holden and Agnes Radcliffe. They pair had smiled adoringly at each other and assured him that one day he would find a love and child as they had to fill the void. They even tried to help him with a nearly constant stream of carefully vetted pretty faces. Each and every one unable to hold a candle to the unknown Fitz was waiting for. 

Today he was expected to meet yet another one of those Radcliffe approved choices at a party they were putting on to celebrate their most recent breakthrough in prosthetics. A English Garden Party of all things. Agnes loving time honored tradition in counter to the future that their tech represented. 

Fitz hadn’t wanted to come at all as he preferred to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Not liking the spot light or attention. Radcliffe had fostered and encouraged this when he was younger and kept him sheltered since taking him in when he was ten. Worried that Fitz would be the target of rival corporations, Shield, and the occasional ransom junkie out to make a quick buck. However, the older and more successful Fitz became the more he felt like a show pony being trotted out for a photo op. 

“Ten minutes Sir,” The voice called from the other side of the door and Fitz heaved a heavy sigh. Perhaps he could slip away after cocktails. The event was mercifully at an old Victorian Cottage Radcliffe had purchased years ago and meant that Fitz had his own space to slip away too once it got too much. Until then he put the simple grey suit and Lavender tie Agnes had sent for him.

888888888

The party was just as bad as all the others. Fitz stood dutifully at Radciffe’s side, shook hands or answered the occasional question. Finally getting a moment to himself when Radcliffe was pulled away to speak with Melinda May. He used the opportunity to slip away to an unused portion of the deck and sit on the weathered swing. He had always loved this swing, spending countless hours on it growing up simply reading books or sketching designs that had long since come to life.

“Its not Perthshire but it is quite lovely,” a voice said and caused Fitz to jump. 

He turned to see a beautiful brunette tentatively approach with tears in her eyes. Something about seeing tears in those eyes made him want to go to her immediately and take her into his arms to kiss them away. She had dressed like the other guests, a long white tea length dress with blue flowers bursting across the fabric. A matching jeweled comb in her hair. Forget me Nots he noted. Odd as most of the ladies dresses he’d seen had more traditional flowers such as roses and peonies on them. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked when he found his voice.

She offered a sad smile and one of the tears leaked free to streak down her cheek. “You are like the others you don’t remember,” she said as she carefully approached. 

“Remember what?” Fitz asked, amazed she had gotten this close. Normally someone from his protection detail would show up by now and take out anyone who got this close. 

As if he had heard his thoughts Radcliffe’s slightly panicked voice could be heard from the lawn. “Fitz! Where are you?”

The girl cursed and rushed forward and grabbed Fitz’s hands, her thumb tracing circles over his knuckle in a surprisingly comforting gesture. “Fitz, I need you to listen to me,” she said quickly.

Fitz knew he should pull away or call for help. But he somehow knew she would never hurt him. Her name on the tip of his tongue. “You’ve been kidnapped by Radcliffe and AIDA. You are in the Framework and your memories were wiped. This, none of this is real! I need you to remember so we can find where they are holding you and the oth—“

“Get away from him! Get away from my son!” Radcliffe yelled as he rounded the corner. “Security!”

Fitz looked between Radcliffe and the girl and tried to shake the feeling he was in the middle of a tug of war. Only to let out a cry of surprise when she grabbed him by his perfectly pressed suit jacket and pulled his lips to hers. Her tears wet his cheeks while her hands were so cold they gave him goose bumps despite the warm summer afternoon. “You dove through a hole in the Universe for me Fitz and I will tear apart this world if that is what it takes to get you back.” 

Before Fitz could respond she had moved and shoved him right into a charging Grant Ward who had come to Radcliffe’s aid. The action of catching Fitz forced him to lower his weapon just long enough for Jemma to leap over the railing and disappear into the crowd. 

Ward handed Fitz off to his father before taking off in what would be a fruitless pursuit. 

Radcliffe eased Fitz to the ground while he kept a protective hand on his arm. Even as more security personal ran by and others positioned themselves in protective ring around the pair. “Are you okay?” Radcliffe asked as his hands took Fitz’s face to properly look him over. “She didn’t hurt you or inject you with anything?”

Fitz shook his head too stunned to speak while his lips still tingled from her touch. As if it had been one of hundreds before. Satisfied there were no physical injuries Radcliffe helped him up and ushered Fitz into the house. “Go to your suite and lock the door. I’m going to help clear our our guests and will be up with some tea….and perhaps a shot of whiskey as soon as I can. Alright?”

Fitz merely nodded and quickly ran into his room bolting the door before he sank onto his bed. He kept getting flashes of what he thought had been dreams, but now seemed like more. That same girl at his side countless times. With a shaky hand he shrugged off his jacket and heard a soft thud on the wood floor. 

The item sparkled in the sun that streamed through his windows. Fitz picked it up and recognized it in and instant. It was the jeweled comb of Forget Me Nots the girl had worn in her hair, she must have slipped it into his pocked during their embrace. He turned the delicate piece over and found something etched into the silver, for some reason the simple phrase took his breath away.

Come back to me, Love Jemma.

8888888

Fitz spent the next week in a haze. The flashes of memories continued to grow stronger and more frequent. While Radcliffe became more determined than ever to make sure it never happened again. He’d moved Fitz that night to the Penthouse in the heart of the city, arguably the most secure property in his portfolio. And rather that Fitz go into their lab, they stayed and worked in the lab there. Any an all outings under the heavy guard.

Fitz felt it was a drastic over reaction. The girl had intended him no harm but Radcliffe had become obsessed with the idea she was there to take Fitz from him. 

By the time Friday had come around Fitz was about to go out of his mind from being cooped up all week. And he did something he had never done before, he snuck out. He had faked a headache in order to retire to his room. Waiting until Radcliffe got caught up in his work and the guards changed shifts to slip out. Gone was his normal suit, rather a simple jeans, t shirt, hoodie, ball cap, and sunglasses to conceal his identity as he strolled into a nearby park. Intent on soaking up a bit of sun and fresh air before he was missed.

There he sat on a bench overlooking a pond with the comb from Jemma in his hands as he read the phrase over and over. 

Come back to me.

He could hear her saying it now, her voice pleading with him. Even more he could almost see it in his minds eye. A darkened room and an overwhelming fear for her safety that nearly made him ill. 

Fitz was started from his thoughts when he suddenly had company on his bench. The man was dressed similarly to him, though his T Shirt brought a small smile to Fitz’s face, Damn the Yanks. Fitz was about to comment when the man moved closer to him and Fitz felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing into his side. 

“You’re a hard man to find Doctor Fitz. The boss has been beside herself since daddy dear locked you away in his ivory tower,” the man said. His accent distinctly British.

Fitz tried to pull away but the mans free arm latched onto his. “Now Mate, you don’t need to make this hard. Believe it or not I’m saving you.”

“Says the man with a gun to me,” Fitz snapped. “I won’t work for whoever has—“

“As much as you want to play defiant little hostage now is not the time. Now up, we’re going for a ride. There is someone who is more than anxious to see you and for the sake of everyone on the base’s sanity its high time we got you back to her.” Fitz felt himself being pulled up and to anyone passing by it looked as if they were simply taking a stroll side by side. 

“Jemma,” Fitz breathed without even thinking. 

The man smiled, “The one and only. And I thought the demonic hell beast I married was scary when she was after something. I’m Hunter by the way.”

Fitz stumbled at the name as more flashed assaulted him. 

Beers

High Fives

Documentaries…what the bloody hell did documentaries have to do with all this?

“My father,” Fitz said seeing a black van waiting for them as they came to the exit. “He’ll—“

Hunter snorted “Last time I checked abducting someone and wiping their memories to fill some sort of twisted fantasy does not make one a father.” 

Fitz wanted to press further but they had arrived at the van. If he was going to run now was the time. And just as he was about to execute one of the moves Ward had showed him should he ever find himself in such a position he felt something bite into his arm. 

Shocked he looked to see Hunter pulling out a syringe. The darkness came quickly and he collapsed into the other mans arms. 

88888888888888

The darkness had started to ebb. 

Fitz first becoming aware of just how warm and comfortable he was. The smell of lavender was just right and the fingers in his hair were gentle, soothing even. 

Jemma’s voice broke through next. “Come on Fitz, open your eyes. Its just you and me now, we can fix this together, just like we always do—“

More flashes assaulted him, this time it was almost painful with the furiosity in which they hit. A lifetime of memories he had thought was just a dream. 

“If you wake up I’ve made you your favorite sandwich—“

His yes flew open and bore into hers. Tears welling as his memories battled. It was as if Radcliffe and Jemma were fighting for control of his mind and who he was. “With your homemade pesto ailoi,” he asked, not sure where the question had come from. 

Tears steamed down her cheek, “Just a hint.”

Those three words broke the dam and he shuddered at the onslaught of memories. His fingers gripping his head and he was unable to contain the cry of pain. Jemma was there as she cradled him in her arms. “I know,” she said through tears of her own. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen the process. Already watching Coulson, May, Mack and Mace fight their way back. Fitz had been last simply because they couldn’t get to him thanks to Radcliffe. “I’m right here, it will be over soon, just let them come.”

Fitz didn’t fight them, rather embraced them, because despite the pain, the hole in his heart was filling. Jemma, it was Jemma he had been missing. “Jemma, how could I forget you…us” he cried as she held him. 

She didn’t answer, unable or unwilling to say what all AIDA and Radcliffe had done to him. Instead she simply kissed the top of his head until it had passed.

Never again she vowed. She wouldn’t come this close to losing him ever again.

8888888888

After what felt like an eternity he was finally there, before her in flesh in and blood. Solid and whole in her arms in a way ones and zeros could never hope to replicate. 

It had taken them nearly a day to get to them once Radcliffe had finally given up their location. Nearly a day to get Talbots help to attack the base. And hours to battle their way through the snake pit AIDA had created to protect the Framework. 

But it was all worth it now. Fitz was once again in her arms slowly but surely coming out of the Framework with the others. 

Jemma knew she should be monitoring the others but she couldn’t bear to pull herself from his side. Besides they weren’t alone. Elena was with Mack, Davis with Mace, Piper with May, and Daisy with Coulson. Each one ready to ease them from their captivity and make sure their bodies adjusted to waking up. 

“Come on Fitz,” Jemma coaxed seeing his eyes move rapidly beneath his eyelids and his heart rate escalate. When she had been forced to leave him in the Framework he was safely hidden away in the Playground. But time was of the essence as Hydra was had been searching for all of them. There was no way to tell if they had been too late until they woke up.

Fitz groaned, his fingers working to grasp her own as he began to fight the drugs hold in earnest. “That’s it, come back to me.” Jemma encouraged and let out a sob as his eyes finally fluttered open.

“Jemma,” he moaned and Jemma eased him out of the cradle to the floor, intent on checking every inch of him over to make sure he hasn’t been harmed in his initial abduction. 

Fitz however had other ideas. He pulled her into his arms and sobbed against her neck. Jemma catching only snippets of “I’m so sorrys, I love you, and we can’t do this anymore,” between his gasps. Jemma herself had said each and every one of those things to his sleeping form in the Framework after Hunter had brought him in. And again as they’d arrived at their sides here. 

Jemma allowed tears of her own to fall and she pulled him tighter. No matter how close he was it didn’t feel like it would be enough. She feared if she let go he would disappear once more and she would wake up alone in her bed in the Framework once more. 

“Fitz,” She said between her tears pulling him back enough to take his face in her hands. Her fingers scraping though his now too long stubble in a gesture that mirrored their first kiss. “My answer is yes,” she said before she captured his lips with her own. “Whenever you are ready, my answer is yes. I can’t, I won’t lose you ever again.” 

Fitz finally had a small smile play on his lips with his forehead resting against hers. “No here, not now, but soon, I promise. For now, I just want to hold you, I need to know this is real.” 

Jemma smiled and kissed him again. “My dear Fitz, what we have is real no matter the universe we are in. And I will wait. Be it ten minutes, ten hours, ten days, or another ten years. No matter when you ask my answer will be, yes.”

End


End file.
